This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to batteries for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with batteries such as lithium ion batteries. In a typical configuration, the material layers that make up the anode and cathode for the battery are enclosed in a foil pack.
In applications in which a battery for a device is a removable component, a foil battery pack is typically enclosed within a hard plastic case with metal contacts. A battery of this type will be sufficiently durable to withstand damage during normal handing, but will also be considerably more bulky than an unpackaged foil pack.
Electronic devices that forgo the use of removable batteries can be fabricated more compactly, because the hard plastic case of the battery can be eliminated. Nonetheless, the mounting of foil packs directly within electronic device housings poses challenges. If care is not taken, a foil battery pack may be punctured or scratched when contacted by components within an electronic device housing such as printed circuit board shields, clips, and other components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved battery structures for an electronic device.